galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spygat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Galaxy Angel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:212.10.67.145 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey there! Hello, this is Rabbit of the Galaxy Angel Wiki. Allow me to welcome you to our little corner of the internet...ish. I notice that you and I both have a similar interest in getting to know Galaxy Angel II with english translations for the first trilogy on the horizon for the foreseeable future. You also seem to be quite knowledgeable regarding emulating the games. I know this is a bit of a long shot but do you have any idea how to hack the PS2 discs? It is a long way off for me as I don't know any Japanese yet but it's a little dream of mine to begin an english translation project for the second trilogy as well and I would like to know whom I can count on for assistance in this regard. Thank you for reading my prattling, and nice to meet you. Rabbit- 21:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) - Hello Rabbit nice to meet you too :) I have been researching a bit on hacking a PS2 game. Try taking a look at this: http://www.romhacking.net/start/#trans It seems that this is a very hard process, and that very few have been succesful in translating a PS2 game. So the answer to your question is that I don't have the knowledge to translate a PS2 game at the moment. So the best I can do right now is trying to learn Japanese and then giving a synopsis/walkthrough on the game page so people can understand the story even though they don't understand the language :) - Spygat - 01:18, September 24 Hmm am I doing this right? Anyway, seems your the one that most active here, so I'll post to you. There some page that need to be deleated because there 2 of the same page. =_=;; I seem to have made a few mistakes. http://galaxyangel.wikia.com/wiki/Sister_Beryl http://galaxyangel.wikia.com/wiki/O-GAUB Thank you. Kari+ 22:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) - Hey there Kari Yeah I noticed that recently. I have done some research about this and it seems that only the administrator of this forum (in our case Amakase) can delete entire pages :) Spygat - 00:04, January 6 So we need his/her help if we want that page deleted ;) Sister Barrel should be renamed Sister Beryl, based on official translation. Aldis90 01:03, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Spam/returning old user I'll post here again. Alright um, seem this A Wikia contributor 71.12.0.31 had deleated all of the ''' '''Chrono_Quake_Bomb information but I have changed it back. This is making me remmber soemthing. Oh yes, because it's the same person on Amakase talk page that Dashguy comment about "Alastor Saragawa" mention in his post. I have found that name here> http://galaxyangel.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy_Angel_Eternal_Dawn Seem this IP(user) "SaberXJ" has came back I think. 71.12.0.31 Then i'm not sure if I should edit and erase the text or wait to be deleated but I came to notice somone spamming on the talk pages of Mint and Lily 71.205.218.77 Sorry and thanks! Kari+ 01:59, March 2, 2011 (UTC) PS2 game. I don't know much about editing ps2 games, but it made me wonder for the GAII ps2 game. Would it be possible to copy the game file onto the computer, then edit the file dialog etc, then just copy/burn onto a new CD/DVD and play it on the ps2?? And I know some people have done this for the GAII game to be able to play the game withought magicswap by burning the game files onto a CD/DVD. Kari+ 13:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC)